My Best Friend Is A Gay and I Love Him
by Hairo-Azzurro-Brown
Summary: Bagaikan nina bobo yang kau nyanyikan bagi dirimu sendiri, ketika kau tau bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat baikmu sendiri. Lebih menyedihkan lagi, ketika kau tau bahwa sahabatmu itu tidak akan memandangimu sama seperti kau memandanginya. Kau akan begitu menderita ketika kau mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis./ Chapter 2 Unavoidable update/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Friends?

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : NejiTen

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, little bit yaoi, no yuri scane, miss typo[s], plot yang agak lelet, Tenten's POV, hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Friend Is a Gay and I Love Him<strong>

**By:**

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Friends? I Hope we are more than that.<strong>

Itu tidak mungkin takdir, tapi itu juga bukan sebuah kebetulan.

Hari itu, hujan turun begitu lebat, walaupun itu adalah hari pertama memasuki SMA. Udara yang berat dan lembap mengelilingiku. Beberapa orang yang sebelumnya sekelas denganku di SMP menyapaku, dan aku balas menyapa, tertawa dan bersikap _boyish. _Ketika bel berbunyi, aku segera berjalan dan duduk sesuai urutan yang telah ditetapkan di papan tulis. Aku bahkan tidak benar-benar menyadarinya yang berada di sampingku, hingga wali kelasku memanggil namanya, dan dia mengancungkan tangannya.

Perasaan itu belum tumbuh, aku yakin. Bahkan pada saat aku tak sangaja bertatapan denganya, tak ada debaran jantung yang berlebihan. Aku yakin saat itu perasaan ini belum muncul dan tumbuh. Tapi, tanpa kusadari rasa sakit itu merambat perlahan dan menyusup dalam, lebih dalam dari yang biasa kubayangkan. Dan semuanya berawal.

.

"Rapat?" tanyaku, memastikan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Aku berjalan di sampingnya, bagaikan seorang model yang bersinar dan asistennya. Yah, dapat kupastikan akulah asisten tersebut. Maksudku, rambut panjang coklat, kulitnya yang seputih porselen, bukan hanya peringkat tiga umum sekolah ini, dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua osis, begitu sempurna bagaikan bidadari yang jatuh ke bumi. Tidak, bukan bidadari, melainkan malaikat. Mungkin kau juga akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah perempuan yang paling sempurna di dunia, jika kau tidak menyadari bahwa dia mengenakan pakaian laki-laki.

Ya, dia adalah laki-laki. Dia bahkan terlalu _cantik_ sebagai laki-laki.

Berdiri di sampingnya bagaikan... bagaikan... aku bahkan tidak bisa membandingkan diriku denganya. Wajahnya yang putih bersinar, seakan-akan bisa memantulkan satu jerawatku yang baru saja muncul. Rambutku yang juga berwarna coklat, walaupun agak gelap, sering kucepol. Bahkan dari lubuk hati yang paling terdalam aku menyadari, bahwa rambutku jika dibandingkan dengannya yang notabenenya laki-laki, akan sangat membuatku depresi.

Aku menarik nafasku lebih dalam lagi, berharap aku tidak menyadari fakta-fakta yang baru saja kubeberkan.

"Tenten?" Neji menepuk pelan pundakku, suara yang berat membuatku menyadari bahwa aku masih berada disampingnya.

"A... Apa? Maaf, aku tadi agak tidak fokus..." jawabku cepat, mencari alasan.

"Melamun?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe..."

"Novel apa yang kau baca kali ini?" dia kembali berjalan, dan aku segara mengikutinya. "Bukan novel, _manga _baru. Benar-benar bagus!"

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nilai-nilamu itu..." dia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, yah, memang aku termasuk peringkat sepuluh besar ketika ujian kelulusan, "Bagaimanapun, kau tak boleh lupa besok kita akan rapat dengan ketua osis yang baru."

"Neji, kau tau, kau sudah lulus dari sekolah ini sebulan lalu. Kau seharusnya mempersiapkan dirimu untuk masuk universitas bukan?" gerutuku.

"Mereka meminta bantuanku sebagai mantan ketua osis, kau pikir aku akan menolaknya?" dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku.

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" balasku.

"Bukankah kau adalah mantan wakil ketua?" dia membalasku dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kulawan dengan alasan yang rasional.

"Tapi, besok itu sabtu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk menonton anime yang semalam ku_download_," oke, alasan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan akhirnya kukeluarkan.

"Apa karena itu kau punya lingkar hitam di bawah matamu?" dia bertanya, walaupun matanya masih terfokus pada layar handphonenya.

"_Tidak, bukan itu, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatmu berciuman dengan Itachi," _entah kenapa adegan kemarin terulang kembali dalam ingatanku, sial!

"Ah, ini... ini karena aku menangis semalaman," kenapa aku mengatakannya?! Tarik kembali ucapanmu Tenten!

Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar handphonenya dan memandangku. Walalupun sepertinya tanpa ekspresi, aku cukup yakin dia sedikit mengkhawatirkanku. Aku terdiam, ragu untuk melanjutkan, ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Dia masih memandangiku, iris matanya yang sebening danau di musim panas, benar-benar bisa menenggelamkanku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku, tapi aku merasakan arah tatapan matanya tidak berubah, walalu begitu dia tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku jujur?

"Neji, aku..." benarkah ini saat yang tepat?

Aku menarik nafas, kapan saat yang tepat itu?

"Aku... aku..." bolehkan aku beraharap ini saat yang tepat? "Aku... semalam menonton _anime_ yang sangat sedih."

"Hah?" Neji memandangku, alisnya berkedut.

"Pemeran utama laki-lakinya mati," aku menambahkan alasan berharap terdengar sedikit realistis, aku yakin dia siap meledakkan amarahnya, tapi itu lebih baik.

"Hah.." tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terserah kau, Tenten."

Itu lebih baik, walaupun aku terus berbohong, dia masih menjadi sahabat baikku, aku dapat berada di sampingnya, aku masih mempunyai alasan untuk terus bersamanya. Tidak masalah, aku akan terus berbohong untuk bersamanya. Tidak apa.

.

Sejak kapan? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah ingat, kapan persisnya aku benar-benar dekat dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Itu terjadi begitu saja kupikir, tidak ada yang menginginkan posisi wakil ketua kelas, padahal Neji sudah menjadi ketua kelas –walaupun teman-teman sekelasku memaksanya−. Ino beralasan bahwa dia sibuk dengan jadwal _modelling _nya. Sakura mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menjadi ketua di klub karate. Uchiha Sasuke menolak tanpa alasan yang jelas, tapi tak ada yang berani memaksanya. Dan segelintir alasan lainnya dari teman-temanku yang lain. Satu-satunya yang mencalonkan diri sebagai wakil ketua kelas adalah Naruto, dan tak ada seorangpun yang setuju.

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan angka 18.30. Sialan, bahkan sudah hampir sejam hanya untuk menentukan siapa wakil ketua kelas. Aku harus ke _supermarket _untuk berbelanja bahan makan malam, dan jika aku telat, aku akan telat memasak makan malam, selanjutnya aku akan telat menonton _anime _yang telah kutunggu-tunggu. Dan malam ini adalah episode pertamanya!

"Tenten, bagaimana?"

"Ya, _sensei?"_ aku memandang Kurenai-_sensei_ bingung.

"Baiklah, karena Tenten sudah mengatakan iya, jadi ketua dan wakil ketua kelas kita adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten," Kurenai-_sensei_ mengangguk puas.

Eh... Apa yang baru saja kudengar?

"Kalian boleh pulang sekarang," kata Kurenai-_sensei _sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Heh?! Apa maksudnya itu? Aku cukup yakin, kalimat yang sebelumnya kukeluarkan merupakan kalimat tanya dengan tanda tanya di akhir kalimat. Aku yakin itu merupakan pertanyaan, dan bukan pernyataan!

"Tapi..." dan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanku, semuanya sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan keluar kelas.

Eh... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Tenten, _concrat_..." teriak Sakura sebelum keluar kelas.

"Sialan! _Concrat _apanya?" umpatku pelan, dan aku melihat Hyuuga Neji berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Hyuuga-_san, _mohon kerja samanya..." ucapku menunduk sedikit. Dia hanya memandangku, untuk sepersekian detik kupikir dia akan mengabaikanku. Tapi kemudian dia menjawab,"Ya, mohon kerja samanya juga."

Aku yakin saat itu aku hanya menganggap sebagai seseorang yang patut untuk dikagumi. Tapi, sejak kapan perasaan itu berubah?

.

Aku tidak tau bagaimana mendiskripsikan dengan tepat kata teman itu. Ataupun bagaimana mendeskripsikan kata dekat. Yang aku tahu, aku menghabiskan setahun masa SMA-ku bersama Hyuuga Neji, kami sama-sama berdiri di depan memimpin rapat kelas, pulang bersama karena sama-sama mengikuti rapat osis sebagai perwakilan kelas kami, kami sama-sama menjadi perwakilan dari kelas kami sebagai panitia festifal budaya, kami sering manghabiskan jam makan siang kami bersama, mendiskusikan segala hal yang menjadi tanggung jawab kami, kebiasan ini terus berlanjut dan tanpa kusadari aku selalu berada disampingnya.

Ketika aku melupakan laporan yang harus kami serahkan kepada guru pembimbing kami, atau ketika aku kebingungan apakah besok akan ada rapat dengan panitia festifal, aku akan langsung menghubunginya. Dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasan yang entah sejak kapan selalu kulakukan. Karena itu setiap pagi sebelum jam menunjukan tepat jam tujuh, aku akan meraih _handphone_ku dan menelepon Neji, hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang harus kubawa hari ini, atau mengingatkannya mengenai presentasi yang harus dia lakukan di depan ketua panitia festifal nanti.

Seharusnya aku ingat bahwa hari itu adalah hari pertama libur musim panas, libur panjang kami sebagai ganti ujian kenaikan kelas yang telah kami lalui. Tetapi seperti biasa, sebelum jam menunjukan tepat jam tujuh, aku segera meraih _handphone_ku dan menelepon Neji, mataku masih terpejam, mendengarkan deringan yang berlalu.

"_Moshi-moshi?" _dan suaranya terdengar, berat tetapi halus, sepertinya dia terbangun akibat bunyi dering dari panggilanku.

"Neji? Ini Tenten. Maafkan aku, aku lupa hari ini kita akan rapat dengan penitia festival olahraga bukan? Laporannya? Apakah masih ada yang ingin kau ubah?" tanyaku dengan mata terpejam, masih setengah berada di alam mimpi.

"_Rapat?" _dia balik bertanya padaku.

"Ya, rapat. Rapat persiapan festival olahraga," aku mengangguk dengan mata terpejam, masih belum bergerak dari ranjangku, bergelung dengan selimut.

"_Kau harus bekerja di Hyuuga Coorporation setelah kau lulus nanti , Tenten," _

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" aku menyerngitkan dahiku, bingung dengan perkataannya.

"_Kau jelas seorang pekerja keras. Bahkan ketika libur musim panas yang ditunggu seluruh murid di Jepang datang, kau malah bertanya mengenai rapat. Kau jelas seorang pekerja keras," _aku dapat mendengar dia terkekeh dari seberang sana.

"Hah?" aku segera mebuka mataku, memencet beberapa tombol di handphoneku untuk melihat kalender.

"Neji... aku minta maaf! Maaf!" kataku setengah berteriak, menyadari kesalahanku. "Maaf! Apakah aku membangunkanmu?" tanyaku lagi, benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"_Tidak masalah. Aku juga lupa jika hari ini sudah masuk libur musim panas," _suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dan suara seperti sesuatu yang dituangkan kedalam gelas, suasana seperti ini? Bukankah sering kubaca dalam novel romantis yang dipinjamkan Sakura padaku? Sialan! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tenten?

Mataku yang sudah terbuka tak bisa lagi kututup. Aku memandang keluar jendela, cuaca sudah dapat dipastikan akan sangat panas, padahal sekarang baru jam tujuh. Aku segara turun dari ranjangku, berjalan keluar dari kamarku, dan membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan kotak susu coklat, dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. "Maaf, Neji. Aku benar-benar lupa kita sudah libur, harusnya aku ingat festival itu sudah berlalu seminggu yang lalu," kataku sambil meneguk susu coklatku.

"_Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan tidak masalah?" _

"Setelah waktu yang begitu super sibuk, sekarang aku kebingungan harus melakukan apa ketika libur," aku mendengarnya berguman meng-iya-kan, aku mengeluarkan selai coklat dan mengolesnya tebal di atas roti. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampa.."

"_Hah... aku lupa untuk mengambil buku biologi dan fisika di dalam loker," _kata Neji tiba-tiba.

"Mau pergi ke sekolah sama-sama? Aku sebenarnya mau pergi ke toko buku hari ini," responku tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Baiklah."_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di stasiun setengah jam lagi. _Jaa ne!" _Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Demi Galileo Galilei yang lahir di bulan februari, apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Yah, walaupun bulan kelahiran Galilei tidak ada hubungan dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, tapi... bukankah aku baru saja mengajak Neji ken... TIDAK!

Buang jauh-jauh apa yang kau pikirkan Tenten!

.

Haha... kencan? Dengan _jeans _butut, kaus oblong, dan sepatu kets yang kukenakan, jangan berkhayal! Gadis SMA seperti apa yang pergi berkencan pada liburan musim panas menggunakan kaus oblong? Semua orang pasti mengira bahwa aku adalah laki-laki, jika saja bukan karena cepolku. Neji yang berajalan disampingku, sedikit membuatku merasa terintimidasi. Walaupun kami sama-sama mengenakan _jeans_ dan kaos, tetapi kenapa dia terlihat lebih 'anggun' daripada aku yang perempuan? Kami baru saja meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, ketika akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu yang menjadi perdebatan dengan batinku sendiri

"Kau tau Neji, kau tidak perlu ke toko buku."

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk pergi bersama-sama?"

Walaupun aku yakin tidak ada makna aneh yang tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaannya. Tapi, cukup dengan sebuah pertanyaan itu, dia bisa membuatku terdiam dan membuat pikiranku tiba-tiba kosong. Jantungku yang berdebar dua kali dari biasanya dan wajahku yang memerah yang coba kusembunyikan, sejujurnya aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanya karena efek sengatan panas matahari di musim panas. Tapi, entah kenapa ada sebuah kata yang terus bergema di telingaku, seakan-akan menyanggah teoriku.

.

Sudah sebulan semester ketiga dimulai, dan hal yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan adalah regenerasi osis, ketua dan wakil ketua. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa hari ini akan sama seperti hari pertama aku memulai masa SMA-ku, hujan yang cukup lebat sejak semalam membuat kelembapan menyelimuti udara. Aku harap hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik. Tapi, sepertinya takdir sangat ingin melihatku menderita, atau dia hanya sedang merasa _bad mood._

Ketika Kurenai-_sensei _masuk pada saat istirahat makan siang, aku seharusnya menuruti kata hatiku untuk membawa _omamori _pagi tadi, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Dan inilah yang kutakutkan akan terjadi, dan benar terjadi sekarang ini.

"Baiklah, berdasarkan suara mayoritas kelas, karena Neji dan Tenten akan menjadi wakil dari kelas kita sebagai calon ketua dan wakil ketua osis, maka dengan ini aku menangkat Lee dan Naruto sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas."

Entah fakta mana yang lebih mencengangkan, fakta bahwa Lee dan Naruto yang akan menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua kelas sebelas-satu, atau Neji dan aku yang menjadi calon ketua dan wakil ketua osis, atau fakta bahwa aku tidak pernah tau kapan diadakan sebuah rapat kelas yang menghasilkan fatwa mayoritas seperti itu. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menatap Neji di sebelahku, dan berusaha melakukan telepati menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Neji adalah menundukan kepalanya frustasi, seakan-akan tau hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

.

Dan hal itulah yang terjadi, setelah menghabiskan setahun bersama Neji sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas, sekarang aku mungkin harus menyerahkan setahun masa SMA-ku sebagai seorang wakil ketua osis. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi, pemilihan antara Neji-Tenten dan Shikamaru-Sai berakhir seri. Tetapi pada saat terakhir, Shikamaru memberikan suaranya kepada Neji dan mengundurkan diri sebagai calon ketua osis. Selanjutnya yang kuketahui, aku sudah diberikan selamat karena terpilih sebagai wakil ketua.

.

Cantik? Benar, sore hari di bulan desember terlihat sangat cantik. Hari itu merupakan hari penutupan tahun ajaran dan hari peresmian dibebas tugaskan Neji dan aku sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua osis. Acara terakhir yang akan dilakukan osis tahun ini adalah acara pelepasan alumni. Karena itu, walaupun jam sudah menunjukan jam 17.30, aku dan Neji masih berkutat dengan beberapa rancangan acara dan berdiskusi.

Ya, aku masih terus menyangkalnya, bahwa aku menyukai laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depanku ini. Aku terus menyangkalnya, perasan ini hanyalah rasa hormat dan kagum. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menganggapku aneh.

Aku dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan dan itu artinya aku adalah yatim piatu. Apakah orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan? Ataukah ibuku adalah seorang prostitusi yang tak menginginkan kelahiranku? Aku tak pernah tau itu, hal yang pertama bisa kuingat adalah anak-anak lain yang memanggilku Tenten. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang tua ataupun keluarga, garis keturunan ataupun nama keluarga, bagiku itu adalah kosa kata asing yang tak kumengerti. Itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi anak-anak yang dibesarkan panti asuhan. Karena itu, aku tak benar-benar memikirkannya hingga aku meninggalkan panti asuhan untuk masuk SMP. Pemilik ramen _Ichiraku _adalah adik dari kepala panti asuhan, karena itu aku mulai bekerja di kedai ramen tersebut untuk membayar biaya hidupku di Konoha. Semua orang di kedai itu memanggilku Tenten dan tersenyum. Kupikir semua orang di dunia itu sama, dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu naif. Betapa naifnya diriku, ketika teman-teman perempuan sekelas bertanya tentang namaku.

_"Tenten."_

Kupikir itu cukup, seperti duniaku selama ini, kupikir itu cukup.

_"Ah, bukan itu bukan nama keluarga. Itu nama depanku. Aku tak punya nama keluarga."_

Kupikir itu cukup. Tapi, kenapa mereka memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, apakah aneh tidak mempunyai nama keluarga? Kenapa mereka menolak untuk sekelompok denganku? Kenapa mereka tidak ingin pulang sama-sama denganku? Dan aku mulai mengabaikan mereka seperti mereka mengabaikanku. Aku mulai bermain dengan anak laki-laki dan bersikap tomboy. Walaupun anak laki-laki bertanya hal yang sama mengenai nama keluarga dan mengatakan bahwa itu aneh, tapi mereka tetap menerimaku dan bermain bersama.

Tapi, Neji berbeda. Dia berbeda.

_"Mohon kerja samanya. Aku Neji Hyuuga."_

_"Tenten. Aku juga, mohon kerja samanya."_

Hingga, sekarang aku masih sering bertanya, kenapa saat itu dia tidak bertanya mengenai namaku? Apakah dia tidak meresa aneh? Bagiku, seorang Hyuuga Neji adalah laki-laki yang sangat kukagumi.

_"Tenten-san..."_

Semua orang memanggilku begitu, tapi ketika kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sejak kapan aku merasakan hal itu?

_"Tenten..."_

Takdir, jika aku bisa berharap aku ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya, apakah aku boleh menghubungkan benang merah ini? Benarkah aku boleh berharap?

"Tenten, aku..."

Apakah aku masih bisa menyangkalnya sekarang?

"Aku menyukai Itachi-senpai. Dan sekarang aku sedang berpacaran dengannya."

Sedetik yang lalu, kupikir betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu dengannya. Sedetik yang lalu, aku menyangkal bahwa aku menyukainya. Sedetik yang lalu, aku masih berharap bahwa benang merah itu tidak akan putus. Sedetik yang lalu, aku masih memandangnya dan mengaguminya tanpa berkata apapun.

Tapi, kenapa?

"Apakah kau menganggapku menjijikan sekarang, Tenten?"

Aku benar-benar berharap ini adalah mimpi.

"Tidak."

Ah, dia memandangku. Matanya yang sebening danau di musim panas itu memandangku, apakah dia bisa melihat kebohongan dibalik mataku?

"Tidak, selama kau masih menjadi Hyuuga Neji yang kukenal, dan kau masih menjadi Hyuuga Neji yang kukenal."

Kenapa nafasku terasa sesak? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang terasa berat di perutku? Tapi, hal yang membuatku lebih terpukul adalah bagaimana aku masih bisa tetap tersenyum kepadamu.

"Ternyata kau benar satu-satunya orang yang kuanggap dekat, Tenten."

Kenapa kau membalas senyumku? Hyuuga Neji, apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu salah. Uchiha Itachi telah merebut tempatku, orang yang kau anggap dekat itu adalah Uchiha Itachi. Bukan aku. Tapi, kau tidak menyadarinya, bukan? Ketika Uchiha Itachi berdiri diantara kita berdua, dia mengambil tempatku. Aku yang selalu berada disampingmu kini telah tergantikan. Kau tidak menyadarinya bukan? Ketika dia memutuskan benang merah antara kita berdua.

.

Dan walaupun begitu, entah kenapa aku tidak meneteskan air mata. Dari pada kesedihan, kehampaanlah yang kurasakan. Semuanya tidak sama lagi, aku bukanlah Tenten yang kau kenal. Aku hanya bisa berharap, kau tidak akan pernah menyadarinya, betapa aku berharap aku akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku terus memohon, agar aku bisa menghentikan waktu, ketika aku tak sengaja melihatmu berciuman dengan Itachi. Aku berharap aku bisa melangkah mundur, dan terbangun dari mimpi ini. Aku berdoa agar kita kan selalu bersama seperti dulu. Tapi, aku salah.

Aku terlalu menyukaimu Hyuuga Neji.

Aku terlalu menyukaimu Hyuuga Neji, hingga aku terus mereset ulang perasaanku.

Tidak masalah aku terus berbohong, selama aku masih bisa memeluk ilusi yang kau berikan padaku, aku masih menjadi orang yang kau anggap dekat bukan, Hyuuga Neji?

Ah, gadis ini begitu bodoh. Ya, Hyuuga Neji, kau tau gadis bodoh ini hanya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu. Tapi, kau tidak tau bukan, Hyuuga Neji?

Ini tidak mungkin takdir, tapi ini juga bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, bukan begitu Hyuuga Neji?

.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Two or three Chapter. Mind to review?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Unavoidable

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masasi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : NejiTen

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, little bit shounen-ai, no yuri scane, miss typo[s], plot yang agak lelet, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Bodoh? Hahaha... kau bercanda? Aku adalah siswa dengan nilai ujian masuk universitas Konoha tertinggi kesembilan. Tapi, kurasa kalian dapat memanggilku begitu.<p>

Cinta pertamaku? Cinta pertamaku merupakan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lebih dari itu, cintaku merupakan cinta yang TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN dibalas, walaupun langit runtuh sekalipun. Jika kau pikir bahwa kau begitu menderita ketika orang yang kau sukai tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu, maka pikirkan lagi. Setidaknya, diantara seribu atapun sejuta keajaiban, dia mungkin akan memandangimu.

Tapi, aku? Aku menyukai seseorang yang menganggapku sebagai teman baiknya. Kau pikir aku memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar? Salah! Kau salah. Justru bagiku, itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Bahkan walaupun aku berusaha untuk menyangkal, kutukan itu terus menghantuiku, kutukan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku selalu berharap bahwa perasaanku ini akan menghilang, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu atau setidaknya ketika aku menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melihatku sebagai seseorang yang dapat ia cintai.

Lebih dari sebuah derita, perasaan ini bercampur dengan kemarahan, tapi kau tau bahwa kau tidak akan pernah membencinya. Bagaikan nina bobo yang kau nyanyikan bagi dirimu sendiri, kau tidak akan melepaskan ilusi itu. Menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan, ketika kau tau bahwa kau telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat baikmu sendiri. Lebih menyedihkan lagi, ketika kau tau bahwa sahabatmu itu tidak akan memandangimu sama seperti kau memandanginya. Kau akan begitu menderita ketika kau mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang penyukai sesama jenis.

* * *

><p><strong>My Best Friend Is a Gay and I Love Him<strong>

**By:**

**Hairo-Azzurro-Brown**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Unavoidable<strong>

Setahunkah? Ah, ya... sudah setahun. Perkulihan menjadi rutinitas baruku, aku mengganti peranku menjadi mahasiswa. Entah bagaimana bisa, aku telah menjadi seorang mahasiswa sastra Prancis, sejak kapan aku tertarik dengan sastra? Terlebih lagi Prancis? Aku tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya, atau aku hanya tidak ingin menemukan jawabannya.

"Tenten?"

Aku merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan dipungguku beserta dengan suara yang sudah sangat kukenali menyapaku.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi di sini?" tanyaku sarkastik tanpa menoleh.

"Kau belum makan siang bukan? Ayo makan..." jawab orang yang menepukku. Aku, yang segera berbalik hendak menjawab pertanyaanya, hanya dapat menelan kembali kata-kataku, karena seseorang yang cukup kukenal berdiri di samping Neji. Neji sendiri sedang mengecek arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Halo, Tenten."

"Itachi-_senpai_..." untuk sesaat Itachi-_senpai_ memandangku dengan pandangan penasaran, dan itu membuatku yakin bahwa raut wajahku menunjukkan apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dengan segera aku menetralkan kembali raut wajahku dan memasang wajah ceria ala Tenten, "_Konichiwa_..." lanjutku.

Aku tau bahwa aku hanya sebuah alasan yang digunakan pada saat seperti ini. Aku tau bahwa bukan maksudnya untuk mengajakku makan ketika dia bertanya padaku sebelumnya. Aku menyadari dan mengerti benar apa yang terjadi, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku. Dan entah bagaimana, ada sebuah perasaan lain yang muncul, rasa jijik terhadap diriku sendiri.

"Masakan Italia? Ah, tidak Prancis..." kataku, tersenyum dan merapikan beberapa buku yang sedang kubaca tadi.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu makan, bukan mentraktirmu," jawab Neji berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Yah... aku tau anak ekonomi selalu perhitungan," balasku.

Neji berbalik dan memandangku dingin.

"Kalian berdua, hentikanlah. Kalian bisa melanjutkan pertengkar kalian, jika kita sudah selesai makan makan," kata Itachi-_senpai_ sambil menggenggam tanganku, tetapi entah kenapa refleks aku menarik tanganku dari genggaman Itachi-_senpai_. Sesuatu melilit perutku, membuatku sesak nafas dan walaupun entah kenapa aku marasakan amarah yang menggelegak seperti lava, aku tetap dapat menahankan diriku. Itachi-_senpai_ yang keheranan hanya memandangku.

"Um... aku masih ingin hidup, aku tidak ingin di bakar hidup-hidup oleh tatapan yang membara dari penggemar Itachi-_senpai_. Hehehe..." kataku mengembalikan raut wajah dan nada ceriaku.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali..."

Sayang sekali? Sekali lagi amarah itu menggelegak dan membara. Bukankah yang dia sesalkan adalah karena dia tidak dapat menggenggam tangan Neji? Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa Neji sedang memperhatikanku, aku menarik nafas dan memasang wajah ceria.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," ucap Neji dan berbalik, berjalan mendahuluiku dan Itachi-_senpai_.

Aku kembali memasang raut wajah kesal, aku tau bahwa Itachi-_senpai_ memperhatikanku. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa kesalku pada Itachi-_senpai_.

Munafik? Kau benar. Aku adalah orang yang munafik. Tapi, jika saja dia tau betapa aku juga merupakan orang yang sangat sabar, terlalu sabar, hingga bisa mengubur perasaanku dan rahasia teman baikku. Sungguh sabar, hingga bisa terus digunakan oleh sahabat baikku sendiri sebagai alasan untuk bertemu dengannya.

Munafik? Yang benar saja!

.

Kami makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji di dekat kampus. Arloji di pergelangan tangan kiriku menunjukkan tepat jam 12 dan itu tepat ketika Neji dan Itachi membawakan beberapa _burger_ keju, kentang goreng dan _coke. _Seperti biasa Neji selalu duduk di sampingku dan Itcahi akan duduk di depan Neji. Selalu.

Aku menarik nafasku, sekali, dua kali dan berusaha berusaha menenangkan pikiranku. Dari ekor mataku, aku dapat melihat Neji dan Itachi-_senpai_ mebicarakan sesuatu, Neji terus saja menatap Itachi. Berbicara dan tersenyum. Aku kembali menarik nafas panjang, entah untuk keberapa kalinya agar aku bisa menghapus segala emosi ini. Bungkus _burger_ yang baru saja kubuka, kulipat dan kuletakkan di samping gelas _coke_ku. Ekor mataku secara tak sengaja menangkap senyum Neji yang diberikan kepada Itachi-_senpai_ dan perutku kembali mencengkeram. Aku berusaha menggigit sedikit burger keju pesananku, tidak buruk.

Aku kembali melanjutkan, berusaha walaupun sedikit untuk menelan makan siangku, berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Neji dan Itachi. Aku bahkan menulikan telingaku dari suara mereka. Aku meneguk _coke _dan melanjutkan makan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dari pada dikatakan menenangkan pikiranku, lebih tepatnya yang kulakukan adalah mengosongkan pikiranku. Berusaha mengabaikan gambaran yang ditangkap oleh ekor mataku ataupun menganggap percakapan mereka adalah sebuah musik di radio. Berusaha menenggelamkan pikiranku dengan hal lain.

"Tenten..."

Tapi, tetap saja pikiranku kembali mempertanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini. Mengapa hal ini terjadi? Atau, mengapa aku membiarkan hal ini terjadi?

"Tenten..."

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Membiarkan diriku terjatuh kedalam jurang yang curam tanpa berusaha untuk menolong diri sendiri.

"Tenten..."

Pandanganku menjadi buram dan untuk sesaat kegelapan menyelimutiku seperti jurang yang gelap, aku melupakan dimana aku sebenarnya berada dan panggilan Neji menyadarkanku.

"Ah... ya?"

"Kau lebih pendiam hari ini. Kau sakit?" Neji mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak... Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan _anime _yang semalam kutonton," jawabku, mengeluarkan alasan ala Tenten.

"Dasar..." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba dia menatapku serius, "Tunggu sebentar!" serunya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

Dia bergeser mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?" aku balik bertanya, berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

Tapi dia tidak menjawab, tangannya malah mendekati wajahku dan menyentuh bibirku, mengusapnya.

"Saus tomat." katanya sambil menunjukkan saus tomat yang menempel di jarinya.

Aku terpaku untuk sesaat, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang muncul di pipiku. Untuk sesaat aku hampir melupakan kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan. Tapi, bagaikan badai yang menghancurkan kapal menjadi berkeping-keping dan mengubrak-abrik lautan, rasa mual tiba-tiba menghantamku. Rasa sakit menyerang kepalaku dan air mata mulai memenuhi mataku untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Aku berdiri, menundukkan wajahku, berharap Neji tidak menyadari airmataku.

"Aku butuh ke toilet," setiap kata yang kukeluarkan membuat pandanganku semakin buram.

"Hah?" Neji menatapku, tapi yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Toilet." Ucapku singkat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Neji bertanya sekali lagi, dia belum berdiri dari tempatnya untuk memberikan jalan keluar.

"Hm. Aku cuma butuh toilet," ucapku cepat, pandangan yang Neji berikan padaku tidak membantuku sama sekali.

"Kau yakin?" sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk Neji, tapi yang bisa kulakukan adalah menutup mataku mencoba menghilangkan gambaran _tadi_.

"Ya, Neji." Aku segera menutup mulutku, menghalau rasa mual, menundukkan wajahku dan mengepalkan tangan, berharap air mata itu akan hilang.

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Itachi-_senpai_ mencoba bertanya padaku.

"Apakah kau—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, UCHIHA!" aku membentaknya, memukul meja dengan kepalan tanganku dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa semuanya telah berakhir, wajahku sudah basah, air mataku berjatuhan. Aku menatap Itachi-_senpai_ dengan pandangan menusuk.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari Itachi dan menatap Neji, "Aku. Butuh. Toilet. Sekarang." Ucapku menekan setiap suku kata yang kukeluarkan. Aku tau bahwa air mataku masih mengalir, tapi aku tetap memandang Neji, menatapnya langsung.

"Kumuhon." Ucapku lemah.

Walaupun Neji masih menatapku kaget, tapi dia segera berdiri dan membiarkanku pergi.

.

Aku segera masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, mengeluarkan makan siangku yang baru saja kumasukkan. Bahkan, ketika rasa mualku telah berhenti, aku memasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam mulut dan menekan tenggorokanku, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa jijikku. Dan gambaran peristiwa tadi kembali terulang di ingatanku.

.

"_Saus tomat," kata Neji sambil menunjukan noda saus tomat di jarinya. Aku terpaku. Aku bisa merasakan ada pendar hangat yang menjalar di pipiku._

_._

Air mataku yang terus mengalir, aku yakin air mata itu bukan menjukan rasa sakit di kepalaku, bukan pula rasa mual di perutku, melainkan menunjukkan betapa aku merasa jijik terhadap diriku sendiri.

.

"_Kau benar-benar ceroboh, Tenten," dia menyeringai sombong, walau begitu hal itu semakin membuat pendar hangat di pipiku semakin panas._

_Dia bergeser kembali ke tempatnya, tapi ketika dia menatap Itachi dia segera tertawa kecil dan tersenyum._

_._

Suara Itachi-_senpai_ yang berbicara di luar toilet, membuatku semakin mual.

.

"_Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang ceroboh seperti itu juga, Itachi?" Neji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengusap ujung bibir Itachi dengan tangan yang sama, dengan jari yang sama ketika dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku._

_Dan rasa mual itu segera menghantamku._

_._

Aku kembali memuntahkan makan siangku, berharap rasa jijikku juga keluar bersamaan.

Aku bisa mendengar Neji mengetuk pintu toilet dan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja Tenten?"

Aku kemudian mendengar suara Itachi-_senpai_ yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita, tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku menekan kembali tenggorokanku dan kembali memuntahkan makan siangku, mengeluarkan kemuakanku bersama air mataku yang masih saja mengalir, tak bisa kuhentikan.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!

"Tenten-san, anda di dalam?" aku baru saja menekan tombol untuk menyiram toilet ketika sebuah suara yang tidak kukenal mengetuk pintu bilik toilet.

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Saya adalah petugas restoran. Apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Mengusap air mataku dan membuka pintu bilik toiletku.

.

Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang kutau aku meminta petugas itu untuk mengatakan kepada Neji dan Itachi-_senpai_ bahwa jangan khawatir dan untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Aku juga meminta petugas itu untuk mengambil tas hitamku. Dan ketika petugas itu menyarankanku untuk memeriksa keadaanku ke rumah sakit, aku hanya mengangguk dan berbohong, "Ya, anda benar. Tapi, saya yakin ini hanya rasa sakit karena siklus bulanan saya."

Aku menelepon taksi dan meminta petugas itu mengantarku keluar melalui pintu belakang, walaupun dia terlihat khawatir tapi dia tetap menunjukkan jalannya.

Ketika akhirnya taksi yang kutelepon datang dan aku sudah berada di dalam taksi. Aku yakin, petugas itu segera berlari ke dalam mengatakan kepada Neji dan Itachi-_senpai_ bahwa aku sudah pergi meninggalkan restoran menggunakan taksi, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Neji menjadi bukti. Nomor yang tertera selanjutnya adalah milik Itachi-_senpai_ dan kemudian berganti dengan Neji, kemudian Itachi-_senpai_, entah berapa puluh kali mereka mencoba menghubungiku.

Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!

.

Tentu saja aku tidak pergi ke rumah sakit, sebodoh apapun aku, tentu saja aku tau rasa sakit ini hanyalah... hanyalah... entahlah.

Aku segera masuk ke apartemenku. Meletakkan tasku, menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur dan menutup diriku dengan selimut, memeluk lututku. Aku tidak pernah mengingat aku dapat menangis seperti ini. Air mataku terus mengalir, walaupun aku terus mengusapnya dan terus berbisik pada diriku sendiri.

"Dia adalah sahabat baikmu, Tenten."

Air mataku terus mengalir, tak bisa kuhentikan.

"Neji dalah sahabat baikmu, dan lebih dari itu dia adalah seorang _gay."_

Entah kenapa ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, rasa nyeri di dada kiriku semakin sakit.

"Dia adalah sahabat baikmu, dia adalah seorang _gay_. Kau tau mengenai hal itu bukan, Tenten?"

Aku menutup mataku, berharap kegelapan dapat menenangkanku, menjernihkan pikiranku.

Tapi, dia dalam kegelapan itu, aku bisa melihat diriku berdiri di depanku, menangis dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada Neji, Tenten?"

Di titik ini, akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Neji.

.

Hal pertama yang kusadari ketika aku membuka mataku adalah suara langkah kaki di luar kamarku, langkah kaki yang sudah sering kudengar, yang sudah sangat kukenal. Karena hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki duplikat kunci apartemenku.

"Tenten, kau sudah bangun?" suara orang yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui sekarang ini bertanya padaku ketika pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Ya, Neji." Tapi, kenapa tubuhku melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang, seakan-akan mendengar suara orang lain yang keluar dari tubuhku. Suara itu begitu menderita, seperti berusaha memanggil Neji mendekat. Kenapa tubuhku mengkhianatiku.

Menjauh dariku, _gay!_

Tapi, ketika aku bisa melihat sosok Neji di depanku, perasaan legalah yang kurasakan bahwa dia masih tetap memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sama. Aku benar-benar merasa lega.

"Kau bisa bangun? Kau belum makan bukan? Aku sudah membuatkan bubur, cobalah untuk makan walaupun hanya sedikit."

Aku benar-benar merasa lega ketika mendengar suaranya, ketika dia duduk di pinggir ranjangku dan memandangku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Aku benar-benar lega.

"Buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Neji," kataku menolak.

Dia memberikan sendok dan membiarkanku makan sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja, jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Tapi, dia tetap menatapku. Tangannya mendekatiku dan kilasan peristiwa tadi siang menghampiriku tiba-tiba. Tanganku mulai bergetar. Tapi, ketika tangan Neji menyentuh pipiku untuk menghapus sisa air mataku, kilasan peristiwa itu segera menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah Neji di hadapanku, dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Rambutmu akan masuk ke mulutmu," lanjutnya ketika dia menyelipkan helaian rambutku ke sela telingaku.

Bukankah ini benar-benar tidak adil? Kenapa dia terus saja membuat perasaanku terombang-ambing?

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari bahwa kau sakit siang tadi."

Bukankah ini benar-benar tidak adil? Ini sangat tidak adil ketika dia memandangku seperti itu. Perasaanku begitu lega ketika ternyata dia masih berbicara padaku seperti biasanya.

"Jangan sok hebat," tapi entah kenapa, ada titik kecil di hatiku yang menginginkannya untuk menyadari perasaanku. Air mataku kembali mengalir.

Kenapa cinta itu begitu tidak adil?

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku, "Maafkan aku karena tidak menyadarinya. Apakah benar-benar sakit?"

Aku kembali menangis dan terisak. Dia mengambil mangkuk buburku dan meletakkannya diatas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

"Maaf," dia kembali duduk disampingku dan mengusap rambutku.

"Sakit."

"Apakah rasa sakitnya kembali lagi?" tanya Neji.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab, apa yang harus kujawab? Ya, rasa sakit itu datang kembali, tapi bukan rasa sakit yang dipikirkan Neji. Aku hanya terdiam. Pikiranku berkutat, bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat buruk. Aku tau bahwa aku hanya menggunakan alasan rasa sakitku agar Neji berada di sampingku, agar aku kembali membangun ilusi seseorang-yang-paling-dekat-denganya. Aku tau aku menggunakan rasa sakit ini agar aku dapat mengatur kembali rasa benciku ini. Aku adalah orang yang sangat buruk karena membohongi teman baikku sendiri.

Tapi, Neji kemudian memelukku, seakan berkata bahwa tidak masalah aku membohonginya, tidak masalah aku menjadi orang yang buruk. Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa Neji adalah orang yang dingin, tapi jika saja mereka bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang kurasakan ketika Neji melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pundakku. Orang selalu mengatakan bahwa Neji adalah orang yang dingin ketika dia hanya mengeluarkan satu atau dua kata ketika berbicara, tapi jika saja mereka tau betapa satu kata yang dikeluarkannya begitu penuh kekhawatiran.

Tapi, aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa hanya aku yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Ya, karena Neji tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk memahaminya, Neji tidak memerlukan orang lain yang mengetahui sisi dirinya yang itu. Kalian lihat betapa aku adalah orang yang sangat buruk bukan?

"Apakah masih sakit?" Neji kembali bertanya, tapi aku kembali tidak menjawab.

"Kau harus istirahat. Karena aku tidak mendapatkan siklus bulanan ini, tentu saja aku tidak tau betapa sakitnya. Tapi, jika kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, pasti rasanya sangat sakit," kalian lihat, dia menjadi orang yang sangat cerewet ketika berasama denganku.

Aku tidak lagi bisa berpikir logis, ketika lengannya melingkari punggunggu, yang kulakukan adalah membenamkan wajahku di dadanya dan menangis.

Dia kemudian membaringkanku, mengusap air mataku. "Istirahatlah..."

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" aku tak tau bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutku, tapi bagaikan air yang tumpah, aku tidak dapat menarik kembali ucapanku.

Untuk sesaat aku takut dia akan menjadi kesal karena sikapku, tapi yang dilakukannya adalah tersenyum. Sangat jarang aku dapat melihat Neji tersenyum, walalupun aku tau betapa baiknya dia, tapi dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyumannya, yang bisa dilihat dari seorang Neji adalah wajah datar ataupun ekspresi tidak-ingin-diganggu.

Tapi saat ini, ketika dia tersenyum kepadaku, pikiranku tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

"Tentu saja," dia duduk disamping ranjang, menggenggam tangan kiriku, dan meletakkan kepalanya di ranjang.

"_Oyasumi_..." katanya sebelum menutup matanya.

"Hah? Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berusaha menarik tanganku dari genggaman Neji, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melepaskan tangan Neji. Entah mungkin karena genggaman Neji yang begitu kuat atau karena aku sendiri yang tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya.

"Neji, kau yakin akan tidur di sini?" dia tidak merespon.

"Neji, jika kau tidur dengan posisi seperti itu, badanmu kana terasa sakit besok." Dia membiarkan kalimatku menggantung di udara.

"Neji, ayolah... aku tau kau belum tidur." Dia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan ucapanku.

"Neji..." aku mencoba untuk mengguncangkan badannya dengan tanganku yang lain, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hah... terserah kau sajalah," mungkin kalimatku terdengar seperti seseorang yang kesal di telinga Neji, tapi jika saja Neji bisa melihat bibirku yang membentuk senyuman, "_Oyasumi, _Neji."

Aku kembali menyelimuti diriku dengan khayalan yang kubuat. Menatap wajah Neji ketika dia tertidur, khayalan ini seakan menunjukkan bahwa dia telah kembali padaku, bahwa tidak masalah jika Neji menyukai orang lain, bahwa tidak masalah bagiku untuk terus menyukai Neji.

Di kamar dengan sumber penerangan yang agak redup ini, aku kembali membangun istana ilusi kristal itu lagi. Aku terlelap dalam peti kaca memimpikan pangeranku yang ironisnya telah bahagia dengan pangeran yang lain. Memimpikan kenangan bahagia itu, berharap bahwa kita akan tetap seperti ini selamanya, walalupun ini hanya mimpi.

.

Memandangimu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan gadis ini. Gadis ini begitu ketakutan, apapun yang dimilikinya tidak akan pernah berubah. Jika dia mengatakan rahasia yang tersimpan di balik bibirnya, apakah kau akan meninggalkannya? Atau apakah semua kenangan ini akan memudar seperti bisikan yang dihembuskan oleh angin.

Bisakah kau melihat rasa cintanya dibalik tatapan matanya? Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menggenggam seutas benang takdir itu agar tidak tersesat dalam labirin.

Ya, Hyuuga Neji, gadis bodoh ini begitu ketakukan, dia hanya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long chapter and the awkwardness ini this chapter. Even I know that there's no one who wait for this fic, sorry for the long update and I still hope that you enjoy this chapter too.<p> 


End file.
